Proteases are a large group of proteins that comprise approximately 2% of all gene products (Rawlings and Barrett, 1999). Proteases catalyse the hydrolysis of peptide bonds and are vital for the proper functioning of all cells and organisms. Proteolytic processing events are important in a wide range of cellular processes including bone formation, wound healing, angiogenesis and apoptosis.
The lysosomal cysteine proteases were initially thought to be enzymes that were responsible for non-selective degradation of proteins in the lysosomes. They are now known to be accountable for a number of important cellular processes, having roles in apoptosis, antigen presentation, coagulation, digestion, pro-hormone processing and extracellular matrix remodelling (Chapman et al, 1997).
Cathepsin S (Cat S) is a member of the papain superfamily of lysosomal cysteine proteases. To date, eleven human cathepsins have been identified, but the specific in vivo roles of each are still to be determined (Katunuma et al, 2003). Cathepsins B, L, H, F, O, X and C are expressed in most cells, suggesting a possible role in regulating protein turnover, whereas Cathepsins S, K, W and V are restricted to particular cells and tissues, indicating that they may have more specific roles (Kos et al, 2001; Berdowska, 2004).
Cat S was originally identified from bovine lymph nodes and spleen and the human form cloned from a human macrophage cDNA library (Shi et al, 1992). The gene encoding Cat S is located on human chromosome 1q21. The 996 base pair transcript encoded by the Cat S gene, is initially translated into an unprocessed precursor protein with a molecular weight of 37.5 kDa. The unprocessed protein is composed of 331 amino acids; a 15 amino acid signal peptide, a 99 amino acid pro-peptide sequence and a 217 amino acid peptide. Cat S is initially expressed with a signal peptide that is removed after it enters the lumen of the endoplasmic reticulum. The propeptide sequence binds to the active site of the protease, rendering it inactive until it has been transported to the acidic endosomal compartments, after which the propeptide sequence is removed and the protease is activated (Baker et al, 2003).
Cat S has been identified as a key enzyme in major histocompatibility complex class II (MHC-II) mediated antigen presentation, by cleavage of the invariant chain, prior to antigen loading. Studies have shown that mice deficient in Cat S have an impaired ability to present exogenous proteins by APC's (Nakagawa et al, 1999). The specificity of Cat S in the processing of the invariant chain Ii, allows for Cat S specific therapeutic targets in the treatment of conditions such as asthma and autoimmune disorders (Chapman et al, 1997).
Pathological Association of Cat S
Alterations in protease control frequently underlie many human pathological processes. The deregulated expression and activity of the lysosomal cysteine protease Cathepsin S has been linked to a range of conditions including neurodegenerative disorders, autoimmune diseases and certain malignancies.
Cat S upregulation has been linked to several neurodegenerative disorders. It is believed to have a role in the production of the β peptide (Aβ) from the amyloid precursor protein (APP) (Munger et al, 1995) and its expression has been shown to be upregulated in both Alzheimer's Disease and Down's Syndrome (Lemere et al, 1995). Cat S may also have a role in Multiple Sclerosis through the ability of Cat S to degrade myelin basic protein, a potential autoantigen implicated in the pathogenesis of MS (Beck et al, 2001) and in Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease (CJD) patients, Cat S expression has been shown to increase more than four fold (Baker et al, 2002).
Aberrant Cat S expression has also been associated with atherosclerosis. Cat S expression is negligible in normal arteries, yet human atheroma display strong immunoreactivity (Sukhova et al, 1998). Further studies using knockout mice, deficient in both Cat S and the LDL-receptor, were shown to develop significantly less atherosclerosis (Sukhova et al, 2003). Further research has linked Cat S expression with inflammatory muscle disease and rheumatoid arthritis. Muscle biopsy specimens from patients with inflammatory myopathy had a 10 fold increase in Cat S expression compared to control muscle sections (Wiendl et al, 2003), and levels of Cat S expression were significantly higher in synovial fluid from patients with rheumatoid arthritis compared to those with osteoarthritis (Hashimoto et al, 2001).
The role of Cat S has also been investigated in specific malignancies. The expression of Cat S was shown to be significantly greater in lung tumour and prostate carcinomas sections in comparison to normal tissue (Kos et al, 2001, Fernandez et al, 2001) and suggested that Cat S may have a role in tumour invasion and disease progression.
Recent work in this laboratory on Cat S demonstrated the significance of its expression in human astrocytomas (Flannery et al, 2003). Immunohistochemical analysis showed the expression of Cat S in a panel of astrocytoma biopsy specimens from WHO grades I to IV, but appeared absent from normal astrocytes, neurones, oligodendrocytes and endothelial cells. Cat S expression appeared highest in grade IV tumours and levels of extracellular activity were greatest in cultures derived from grade IV tumours.
Cat S has been shown to be active in the degradation of ECM macromolecules such as laminin, collagens, elastin and chondroitin sulphate proteoglycans (Liuzzo et al, 1999).
The generation of inhibitors specifically targeting Cat S have potential as therapeutic agents for alleviations of the symptoms associated with the activity of this protease.
Inhibition of Cat S
When proteases are over-expressed, therapeutic strategies have focused on the development of inhibitors to block the activity of these enzymes. The generation of specific small molecule inhibitors to the cathepsins have proved difficult in the past, due to problems with selectivity and specificity. The dipeptide α-keto-β-aldehydes developed as potent reversible inhibitors to Cat S by Walker et al, had the ability to inhibit Cat B and L, albeit with less efficiency (Walker et al, 2000), and the Cat S inhibitor 4-Morpholineurea-Leu-HomoPhe-vinylsulphone (LHVS) has also been shown to inhibit other cathepsins when used at higher concentrations (Palmer et al, 1995).